1. Field of the Invention
Enhancement of surfaces that may be permanently or temporarily re-designed, decorated, and/or re-colored is disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Improving the aesthetics in homes has long been practiced by many consumers. There is a plethora of home products and techniques for cleaning surface areas of soft surfaces such as carpets, rugs, draperies, curtains, upholstery, and the like. However, for more sullied and/or worn surfaces, subtractive processes (for example, a process that chemically or physically removes something from the carpet, such as cleaning or shaving) cannot truly restore the surface to its original state; this is often very frustrating for consumers. Oftentimes, spots and stains reappear after treatment.
Additive processes (for example, a process that layers, covers, or masks something undesirable underneath) and techniques for improving the aesthetics of surfaces include painting, faux painting, stenciling, bordering, wallpapering, tiling, wainscoting, paneling, decorative plastering, adding appliqués (for example, pictures, cut-outs, stickers, or the like), laminating, and molding (for example, crown, shoe, and chair) are also known. However, these products and techniques have not been applied to soft surfaces such as carpets, rugs, draperies, curtains, upholstery, and the like.
In some instances, color of worn, faded fabric is restored or rejuvenated with a composition containing water soluble and/or water dispersible polymers and a surfactant capable of forming a bilayer structure to provide a more durable color restoration and/or color rejuvenation benefit that lasts at least after one washing cycle, preferably at least after two or more washing cycles. The composition may be applied to the fabric by a spray container.
In other instances, a method of redyeing partially bleached fabric or garments includes dyeing the fabric or garment with a background color and then gathering an area to restrict access to further reagents. The gathered area is then bleached to remove the background colors from the area outside the gathered area and then the bleached areas are redyed with a second color.
In yet further instances, a digital printing device has a rotatable wheel, a liquid dispenser for depositing a liquid paint, ink, or dye on the wheel along an outer edge, and an air jet positioned adjacent the outer edge for removing the liquid, from the outer edge and directing the liquid toward a print medium as the wheel rotates through the air jet. A plurality of devices is used to produce a full color digital image.